


Shut up.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbend, Lenguaje Vulgar, Nash fem, Parafilias, Universo Alterno, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Dejaba que Nash dominara y lo enfadara, para que luego el sexo vengativo fuera mucho más intenso. Era una costumbre nociva, sí, pero mientras ellos fueran los únicos dañados no les interesaba nada más.Catafilia: Placer que siente el hombre al ser sometido por su pareja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

No podía ver nada así que automáticamente sus otros sentidos se pusieron en alerta, provocándole una sensación de ansiedad que le tenía la boca llena de saliva por más que tragaba.

Escuchó unos pasos descalzos y movió su rostro en esa dirección, atento para oír más. Lo que rompió el silencio de la habitación fue la fusta para caballos con la que le cruzaron la cara dolorosamente, y se le escapó un leve jadeo por lo repentino que fue.

— ¿Ni hemos empezado y ya vas a llorar? Maldito marica debilucho.

Tatsuya sonrió para sus adentros, lamiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla que recibió el golpe.

— No.

Obtuvo otro azote en el pómulo opuesto, que también enrojeció con rapidez.

— _Shut up the fuckin’ mouth!_ No hables si no te he dicho que lo hagas, tu voz me da náuseas.

La punta plana de la fusta se deslizó por su pecho expuesto, dando vueltas en cada una de sus tetillas hasta verlas oscurecerse al reaccionar, y su novia comentó con burla que se le pusieron duras como los pezones de una mujer cachonda. Recibió otro latigazo en las costillas.

Cualquiera pensaría que esto se trataba de dolor o humillación pero no era así para él, de hecho ahora lo que se le arremolinaba en el estómago era una creciente ira que paso a paso mutaría a un furioso placer. En circunstancias normales le respondería con la misma toxicidad e incluso llegaría a devolverle los golpes, obviamente sin sobrepasarse pero tampoco se sentirían como simples caricias. Nash no era frágil.

Por eso es que se encontraba de rodillas en el frío suelo con la espalda contra las faldas de la cama y con sus muñecas a cada lado amarradas a las patas de madera, dándole toda la ventaja a la rubia.

¿Entonces por qué? Su respuesta era que ese mismo enojo que se le acumulaba al no poder hacer nada, junto a las ganas de soltarse de ahí para tirarla en la cama y cogérsela a la fuerza como castigo, haría que su excitación se elevara a los cielos cuando de verdad lo cumpliera.

Así es, dejaba que Nash dominara y lo enfadara para que luego el sexo vengativo fuera mucho más intenso. Era una costumbre nociva, sí, pero mientras ellos fueran los únicos dañados no les interesaba nada más.

Soltó un quejido cuando el pie de su pareja le empujó la cara, hundiéndole la cabeza en el borde del colchón. Esa puta lo estaba pisando muy fuerte.

— Deja de estar en las nubes. Te pregunté por qué rayos tu asquerosa polla no está dura, si es que de verdad eres hombre y tienes algo que te cuelga. —ella aumentó la presión, restregando su planta por toda la cara del chico antes de bajar y meterle sus dedos pintados de esmalte rojo en la boca sin ninguna delicadeza.

Era el pie derecho de la Gold, contra sus dientes chocó el anillo que usaba en su dedo gordo y visualizó en su mente el empeine, donde ella tenía tatuado un cangrejo que representaba su signo zodiacal acompañado de su año de nacimiento. Le encantaba al igual que el diseño sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Nash era una muy buena tatuadora y varias veces le había expresado sus ganas de hacerle un tatuaje a él, un gran y poderoso dragón. Himuro le dijo que se lo pensaría, aunque de todas formas su novia sería capaz de drogarlo para hacérselo sin su consentimiento.

Así era como se llevaban.

— Sabes, estaba pensando qué cara pondrían todos si supieran que te vuelves la perra de una mujer para lograr ponerte caliente, pero qué tal si de paso les cuento que ni te funciona.

Bajó su pie pasándolo por el cuello del otro, dejándole rastros de su propia saliva, y el abdomen marcado de Tatsuya se contrajo cuando la chica jugó ahora con el pulgar húmedo dentro de su ombligo. Finalmente llegó a su bóxer donde el bulto de su entrepierna no mostraba una erección completa todavía, por lo que Nash se la aplastó con el talón.

— Agh, pequeña zorra. Te violaré en la calle delante de todos si dices algo, y será por el ano ese aprovechando que no me lo quieres entregar.

La rubia de ojos azules rió a carcajadas y aferró la barbilla de Himuro, clavándole sus uñas del mismo tono que las de sus pies, las cuales no eran muy largas pero sí lo bastante afiladas como para herirle la piel.

— ¿Quién podría sentirse violado con esa cosita muerta que tienes? Ni siquiera lo noto cuando supuestamente me la estás metiendo.

Himuro sabía que eso no era cierto, ella siempre gritaba como prostituta pidiendo que la rompiera más. Así que no es como que le diera miedo que él le haga el culo, es sólo que Nash se lo estaba guardando para cuando necesitara un enorme favor. Igual a Tatsuya podría ocurrírsele un día simplemente metérsela por detrás mientras ella duerme.

Así era su relación.

— Bueno, eso será porque tu coño está tan usado que…

Nash lo interrumpió con un bofetón, recordándole que no podía hablar si ella no le daba permiso. Sonrió cuando Tatsuya le dijo con los dientes apretados que no le pegara así; él odiaba las cachetadas, lo ponían irritado. Incluso preferiría un golpe de verdad como un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así? —el punto de este jueguito no era complacerlo, así que soltó la fusta y le dio unas cuantas cachetadas más en ambas mejillas hasta que Himuro se cabreó gritándole— Cállate, tu aliento apesta.

Se apoyó en los muslos de él para tomar sus tetillas con los dientes, torciéndolos entre ellos y mordiéndolos hasta que probó la sangre. Tatsuya siseó doblando la espalda.

— No aguantas nada.

Pasó a apoyarse en los hombros ajenos, acercando su estómago a los labios de Himuro que en cuanto sintió el roce de su piel tomó la casi nula grasa en su boca para marcarle un buen chupetón, mientras ella aprovechó de agarrarle el elástico del bóxer con los dedos del pie izquierdo para tirar de la tela y que su miembro saliera, pasando su planta sobre la envergadura marcada por las venas antes de tomarlo entre su dedo gordo y el índice. Esa mujer masturbaba tan bien con sus pies como si fueran otro par de manos.

El del lunar lamió la zona que no podía ver, pero sabía que ahora estaba tomando el color de un hematoma y se movió al hueso de la cadera de su chica para morderlo con furia hasta hacer salir la sangre, obligándola a dar un grito entrecortado. Nash le agarró el pelo con fuerza lastimándolo, mas no paró, rastreando el ombligo de la rubia donde tocó con su lengua la pieza de metal que lo atravesaba antes de tomarlo con los dientes y tirar de él, y de nuevo la voz de Nash exclamó el dolor que le hacía sentir, sin embargo, que no lo detuviera demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando. Ni siquiera había detenido el estímulo que le daba a su verga.

Cuando soltó el piercing dejándole un agudo picor en el ombligo estiró su cuello lo más posible y Nash entendió, agachándose lo suficiente para que la cabeza de su novio se escabullera bajo la blusa suelta que apenas le cubría el pecho, y Himuro se apoderó de la teta donde le llegaba parte del tribal que le pintaba desde el cuello hasta debajo del codo, mamando con descaro su pezón también perforado.

No tenía brasier, nunca usaba porque sus pechos eran sólo copa B, algo que no le importaba a ninguno de los dos; de hecho al pelinegro le encantaban así, no necesitaban ser grandes para quedar perfectos en su cuerpo de infarto que hacía reventar las pollas de todo aquel que la mirara.

Soltó un bajo gemido jalando el pelo del menor para apartarlo y se irguió, abandonando su hombría para apoyar el pie en la cama a un lado de la cabeza de Himuro. Jaló la tela de sus pantis a un lado y pegó su vagina en la cara ajena, ordenándole que la hiciera acabar.

El chico sacó su lengua, delineando la famosa “pezuña de camello” sin importarle sentir algo de vello en su boca. Hundió sólo un poco la punta en la parte alta para encontrar el clítoris de Nash adornado con un aro. Lamió jugando con ese círculo plateado y mordisqueó el botoncito de carne que se puso erecto entre sus dientes; ladeó el rostro para que su boca quedara alineada con uno de los labios de la vulva y la chupó con mucha dedicación, haciendo que Nash echara su cabeza hacia atrás sin contener los gemidos. Tatsuya hizo lo mismo con el labio opuesto que también tenía un aro colgando, y cuando notó que ya algo de líquido le empapaba el mentón aspiró fuertemente el aroma de la intimidad femenina, deslizando su lengua por el medio hasta localizar el agujerito que estaba teniendo espasmos.

Dio un beso ahí. Le encantaría ver cómo se expandía y se encogía sin parar.

Su músculo resbaló adentro y empezó a follarla con él, torciendo la lengua y lamiendo bien sus paredes internas, y ella respondió con un vaivén de caderas atacando su clítoris con el dedo medio. Estuvieron así casi diez minutos hasta que la Gold logró venirse, haciéndolo tragar todo lo que chorreó, aun gimiendo y con la otra mano apretando una de sus tetas.

Ya satisfecha se apartó del otro arrancándole la venda, y Tatsuya parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. Nash se estaba poniendo unos jeans y cambió su top por una camisa más recatada, que de todas formas dejaba al aire su estómago. Su piercing brilló.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella ni lo miró, agarrando todo su cabello en una bola para sujetarlo con una pinza.

— Lo que ves, como ya me puse de buen humor iré a mi curso matutino. —Himuro no se lo podía creer, él ya estaba bien duro y con la idea de ser soltado para violentar ese cuerpo que se estaba echando su bolso al hombro, listo para irse.

— Tiene que ser una broma, no vas a dejarme así.

— Já, lo haré. Y tendrás que ingeniártelas para mantener la verga parada hasta que regrese al mediodía o no te voy a soltar. —y así sin más de verdad esa maldita se puso los zapatos y se largó. Desde la entrada Nash pudo oír su grito maldiciéndola.

Qué hija de puta que era. Violarla no sería suficiente retribución, la iba a hacer sufrir como nunca.


End file.
